The invention relates generally to radiation imagers, and in particular to focused collimators used in conjunction with radiation detection equipment.
Collimators are used in a wide variety of equipment in which it is desired to permit only beams of radiation emanating along a particular path to pass beyond a selected point or plane. Collimators are frequently used in radiation imagers to ensure that only radiation beams emanating along a direct path from the known radiation source strike the detector, thereby minimizing detection of beams of scattered or secondary radiation. Collimator design affects the field-of-view, spatial resolution, and sensitivity of the imaging system.
Particularly in radiation imagers used for medical diagnostic analyses or for non-destructive evaluation procedures, it is important that only radiation emitted from a known source and passing along a direct path from that source through the subject under examination be detected and processed by the imaging equipment. If the detector is struck by undesired radiation, i.e., radiation passing along non-direct paths to the detector, such as rays that have been scattered or generated in secondary reactions in the object under examination, performance of the imaging system is degraded. Performance is degraded by lessened spatial resolution and lessened contrast resolution that result from the detection of the scattered or secondary radiation rays.
Collimators are positioned to substantially absorb the undesired radiation before it reaches the detector. Collimators are traditionally made of a material that has a relatively high atomic number, such as tungsten, placed so that radiation approaching the detector along a path other than one directly from the known radiation source strikes the body of the collimator and is absorbed before being able to strike the detector. In a typical detector system, the collimator includes barriers extending outwardly from the detector surface in the direction of the radiation source so as to form channels through which the radiation must pass in order to strike the detector surface.
Some radiation imaging systems, such as computed tomography (CT) systems used in medical diagnostic work, or such as industrial imaging devices, use a point (i.e. a relatively small, such as 1 mm in diameter or smaller) source of x-ray radiation to illuminate the subject under examination. The radiation passes through the subject and strikes a radiation detector positioned on the side of the subject opposite the radiation source. In a CT system, the radiation detector typically comprises a one-dimensional array of detector elements. Each detector element is disposed on a module, and the modules are typically arranged end to end along a curved surface to form a radiation detector arm. The distance to the center of the module, on any one of the separate modules is the same, i.e., each panel is at substantially the same radius from the radiation source. On any given module there is a difference from one end of the module to the other in the angle of incidence of the radiation beams arriving from the point source.
For example, in a common medical CT device, the detector is made up of a number of x-ray detector modules, each of which has dimensions of about 32 mm by 16 mm, positioned along a curved surface having a radius of about 1 meter from the radiation point source. Each detector module has about 16 separate detector elements about 32 mm long by 1 mm wide arranged in a one-dimensional array, with collimator plates situated between the elements and extending outwardly from the panel to a height above the surface of the panel of about 8 mm. As the conventional CT device uses only a one-dimensional array (i.e., the detector elements are aligned along only one row or axis), the collimator plates need only be placed along one axis, between each adjoining detector element. Even in an arrangement with a panel of sixteen 1 mm-wide detector elements adjoining one another (making the panel about 16 mm across), if the collimator plates extend perpendicularly to the detector surface, there can be significant xe2x80x9cshadowingxe2x80x9d of the detector element by the collimator plates towards the ends of the detector module. This shadowing results from some of the beams of incident radiation arriving along a path such that they strike the collimator before reaching the detector surface. Even in small arrays as mentioned above (i.e. detector panels about 16 mm across), when the source is about 1 meter from the panel with the panel positioned with respect to the point source so that a ray from the source strikes the middle of the panel at right angles, over 7.5% of the area of the end detector elements is shadowed by collimator plates that extend 8 mm vertically from the detector surface. Even shadowing of this extent can cause significant degradation in imager performance as it results in non-uniformity in the x-ray intensity and spectral distribution across the detector module. In the one-dimensional array, the collimator plates can be adjusted slightly from the vertical to compensate for this variance in the angle of incidence of the radiation from the point source.
Advanced CT technology (e.g., volumetric CT), however, makes use of two-dimensional arrays, i.e., arrays of detector elements that are arranged in rows and columns. The same is true of the precision required for industrial imagers. In such an array, a collimator must separate each detector element along both axes of the array. The radiation vectors from the point source to each detector on the array have different orientations, varying both in magnitude of the angle and direction of offset from the center of the array. Additionally, detector arrays larger than the one-dimensional array discussed above may be advantageously used in imaging applications. As the length of any one panel supporting detector elements increases, the problem of the collimator structure shadowing large areas of the detector surface become more important. In any system using a xe2x80x9cpoint sourcexe2x80x9d of radiation and flat panels, some of the radiation beams that are desired to be detected, i.e., ones emanating directly from the radiation source to the detector surface, strike the detector surface at some angle offset from vertical.
In a radiation detecting system in which the radiation desired to be detected is emitted from a single point source, a two-dimensional collimator is provided which has channels that allow radiation emanating along a direct path from the point source to pass through to underlying radiation detectors while substantially all other radiation beams striking the collimator are absorbed. The axis of each channel has a selected orientation angle so that it is substantially aligned with the direct beam path between the radiation point source and the underlying radiation detector element. The collimator typically comprises two sets of focusing collimator plates, disposed orthogonal to each other.
A method of fabricating a collimator is also provided, which includes the steps of generating a computer-aided-drawing (CAD) drawing of a two-dimensional (2D) collimator based upon overall imager system parameters, generating a stereo-lithographic (STL) file or files corresponding to the CAD drawing and to the chosen size, position and orientation of the focally aligned channels to be formed in the collimator, and interfacing the STL files with machining equipment to machine out the material to be removed from a solid slab (workpiece) of radiation-absorbing material, to form the plurality of focally aligned channels extending through the workpiece.